The Silent Promise
by Wings of Desire
Summary: "There are many things, lass, which a man can do." He spoke softly. He pulled me harder against him making known exactly what he was talking about.  "Ye mean to take me then?" I spoke nervously. He stilled, "I'd never take it, lass." Kasteo back story. M.


**Disclaimer: The amazing and talented KMM owns the Fever world and its inhabitants. **

**My only excuse is that I've caught the fever and these are my hallucinations. **

**I had to come up with a story for Kasteo. **

**My heart broke for him.**

**Enjoy.**

**Wings :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Ye haven't a cock to use, ye bastard!" I snarled. I kicked and punched unpredictably, trying to recall what my da had taught me about fighting and sure that this was not it. I had never been much to fight in a physical sense because of my small stature but I've the words for it.<p>

"Be quiet, wench!" Spit sprayed me as he spoke through a mouth of missing front teeth. He grabbed my arms and pinned them to the side.

I spit on him. "Ye brute! Ye've the face of a horse! And a body of a pig!"

"Ye'll pay for that." He said angrily, bent his head to wipe his face dry on my shoulder, while pulling out a dirk and beginning to cut away the bodice of my dress.

"What kind of man takes it?" I asked with anger and fear layered in my tone. "May the gods curse ye!"

"A determined one, wench." He spat back. "Now lie back before I cut yer throat!"

I flailed about trying to get away, muttering the most despicable words I could think of, before I decided to use my head and thrust it forward with all my strength. It hurt but I got the preferred effect. The pain grabbed his head in pain.

While the ugly man was recovering I managed to crawl a few feet away.

"Ye bitch!" The man grabbed my ankle and I screamed. I kicked at him to get my foot free but it was of no use. He dragged me by my ankle towards him, scraping my back on the gravel, causing me to cry out in pain.

Drawing me level with his body, he dug the dirk into the hollow of my throat; I felt warmth and knew he had broken skin, even if slightly. "Ye'll obey me now, wench." He said with an evil grin. I nodded. There was nothing more for me to do. "That's a good, lass."

He went to work on pulling my shift up with his other hand, slowly trailing up my leg, stopping only in the v of my legs; I shivered in fear and could not stop the tears from spilling over my eyes. I closed them, not wanting to see his revolting features, and waited for the assault.

I heard "oomph" and the repulsive man fell, his body slack, covering mine. Instinctually I shoved him off and scrambled away, the gravel scraping my bare bum in my flight. I glanced around wildly trying to figure out what was going on before my eyes landed on a big silhouette looming above me.

I screamed.

The man looked irritated at my shrieking. "I willna hurt ye, lass." He made a point to look at the unconscious man on the ground as if saying _In fact,_ _I saved your life._ I relaxed somewhat. He glanced back over to me and I felt his gaze slowly raking me over. I was appalled when I realized that I was doing the same to him. He gave me a crooked grin.

I looked away hurriedly, fixed my shift; the dress was ruined, a breast hanging out. I tried to hide it as I stood up but to little avail. "I thank ye kindly for yer help." I said.

I didn't get a response.

"I'll be going." I meant to walk past him but nearly fell when I stumbled. The ripped fabric of my dress got caught on some shrubs. He reached out and caught me. My bodies reaction confused me. This man oozed dominance, terror and sex.

"Who's the man, lass? Was he your clansmen?" He asked roughly.

"Nay. Suppose just a highwayman and a rapist." I said, stiffly.

"Wheres yer man? A lass shouldn't be traveling alone." The reproving look he gave me sent a chill to my bones. There was something strange and powerful about this man and I found myself angrier at him than fearful of him though he seemed someone to dread.

"I dinna have a man." I snapped. "If I did, ye think I'd be here alone?"

"No man escorted you?"

"Nay. Whats it to ye?"

"I'll have the name of yer clan." He said angrily.

"I'll have the name of yers!" I retorted.

"Damn, foolish woman! Don't test me!" He grabbed my upper arm and yanked hard. "And dinna forget who saved yer arse!"

I looked at him and flinched. The man's eyes were deep and I could see clean rage and something else I couldn't name lurking within, something I wasn't sure I wanted to know, but his eyes entranced me.

Fear and something else unfamiliar twisted in my lower abdomen.

"I have no clan. I have nothing but the threads on my back. Theres nothing fer ye to take from me."

"Never say that, lass. There is a great many things to take yet." He said softly, "What happened to yer clan?"

"I dinna ken." I answered honestly. "My da passed a year back. He ne'er spoke of any clan. He said twas for the best I didna ken. He never told me the name of my kinsmen."

"Aye. Yer da was a wanted man, was he?"

I shrugged. "I wouldna kin. He didna talk much."

"And yer mam? Wheres she?"

"Dead in childbirth."

"I see." He spoke quietly. "And ye havena no brothers?"

"Nay." I answered warily. I didn't like the way he was circling me now and looking at me.

Or rather I did.

He was an attractive man, large and fit, well fed and by the looks of him, he had a bit of money. He had a manner of _more _to him.

"So ye've no clan and no man." He stated.

"As I've said."

"A bonny lass like ye should be married. Are ye widowed?"

I snorted. "No man can handle me. I'm too strong minded, my da always said."

"I hear that about gingers lass." He said as he grabbed a red curl from my hair and turned it his fingers. "They didna care much for obedience."

It was my turn to snort. "Aye, well…"

"Do ye not wish to marry then, lass?"

"I'm no mans property and never will be." I said forcefully.

He laughed in earnest then. "Ye might quite like what a man has to offer."

"He's nothing to offer what I canna do fer myself." I said arrogantly.

"No?" He spoke from behind me into my ear. "Didna seem that way to me." He turned my head towards the man on the ground. "Protection is one of the many attributes. Ye needed me fer that, lass."

His lips were touching my ear now and I felt unsteady on my feet as my breathing quickened. A strong arm snaked around my waist, holding me tightly; he pulled me even against his body. Something suspicious was poking the low of my back. I squirmed a little. He pressed harder.

A startled gasp escaped through my lips. My abdomen was doing funny things. It wasn't completely from fear though. The reaction was somewhat of an anxious anticipation. This man was affecting me in a way no man ever had. I felt peculiarly intrigued. The charge in the air told me this was no ordinary man.

"There are many things, lass, which a man can do." He said softly. He pulled me even harder against him making known exactly what he was talking about.

"Ye mean to take me then?" I spoke nervously. "Like the way of the man on the ground?"

He stilled but did not release me. "I'd never take it, lass."

"Nay?"

"Nay."

"Weel would ye release me then?" I asked and my tension deflated a bit.

He tightened his grip and I could scarcely breathe. "Nay, lass, yer coming with me."

"For what purpose?" Panicked, I tried to step away. He loosened his grip and spun me around.

"Because I find that ye amuse me." He said unsympathetically. "And I need some amusement. Come." His large hand grabbled just above my elbow and tugged me to follow him. "And ye could use the protection."

"Nay." I said, pulling my arm free of his grasp.

"Nay? Ye've said yerself y'eve no man or clansmen. Without someone to claim ye, yer free fer the taking." He said. "Now come!"

"I've managed it just fine, lad!"

"Lad?" He looked offended. "Do I look like a lad or do I look like a man?"

"Ye look like a jackass." I said.

"And there's the truth." He laughed. "Ye can call me Kasteo, though. Now, lassie," he said the word pointedly, "we go."

Defeated, fearful and no way of escape him on foot I sighed wishing that I'd had a horse.

"Where to?" I asked, and then added, "Dinna even think to take my maidenhead. I'll kill ye myself."

He laughed again. "A virgin are ye? Ye shouldna tempt a man." He gave me an appraising look.

My eyes narrowed and I punched him. Hard.

He didn't move to block it. Nor did it even faze him.

"Och, lass, amuse you do."

I spat every dirty word I'd ever heard at him and then some words that just sounded dirty.

"Ye've got a tongue on ye. I'll have to admit, your pretty little mouth gives me a cockstand." He smiled widely, perfect white teeth glistening. "Makes one wonder what else it does."

"Oh…." I shook my fist at a loss for words. This, I assumed, was the desired affect he was hoping.

"You needn't fear me. I'd seduce ye before I'd take it." He said knowing where my thoughts were leading me. He breathed deeply and smiled widely. "Aye, you'll be willing."

"Oh, you…you cocky bastard!" I growled. "Let me go!"

"Nay. Yer mine!"

"Yours? Yours?" I said flabbergasted. "Ye claim me then? Feed me? Clothe me? Shelter me?"

"Aye."

I was shocked.

"What….Was that a proposal then?" I asked. "How romantic." I said sarcastically.

"Dinna be daft." He smiled mockingly. "I've need of ye in my residence. I've no intention of having ye permanently warm my bed." He looked at my chest, specifically my bare breast. I moved to cover it. "Wouldn't mind having ye though."

I stared at him angrily.

"I recently lost a servant. Twas lucky for the both of us I found ye here."

"You mean to make me a servant?" I said angrily.

He laughed the entire time I tried to break free from his grasp.

"Let me go you prick! You fecking beast of a man!

He laughed harder as he placed me on his steed and mounted behind me.

"Whats yer name, lass?"

I ignored him.

"_Whats yer name?" _He asked in a strange tone.

"Maire."

"_Yer surname?"_

"I dinna ken."

"_Sleep, Maire."_

* * *

><p><strong>What do ye think? A continuation to the story of why Kasteo hasnt spoken in 1000 years?<strong>

Wings :)


End file.
